The function of Seebeck effect thermoelectric generators is to convert a temperature gradient to which they are subjected into electric current. Such a property is used for example for current generation as such, but also to cool or to measure temperature or heat flow. Thermoelectric generators are thus commonly used in MicroElectroMechanical systems, better known by the acronym MEMS.
To produce an electric current from a temperature gradient, an assembly of junctions is created using materials with different Seebeck coefficients connected electrically in series and thermally in parallel, such as p-n junctions connected in series for example.
Whatever type of structures is used for these connections, whether they are planar structures, as in the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,879, or column structures, as in the document “Thermoelectric microdevice fabricated by a MEMS-like electrochemical process” by G. Jeffery Snyder et al, Nature materials, vol. 2, August 2003, www.nature.com/naturematerial, the microscopic nature of the different elements (conductor or semiconductor elements forming junctions or connection elements for example of dimension smaller than one millimetre) usually compels very precise alignment processes in order to make said junctions in such a way as to obtain a long series of junctions, as a guarantee of thermoelectric efficiency. In fact, a great many steps using precision equipment need to be implemented in order to make a thermoelectric microstructure. In fact prior art thermoelectric microstructures are generally expensive and take a long time to make.